Memorial
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Através de suas fotos e dos relatos de seus amigos, ela reconstruiria sua própria história. Sakura X Naruto. Oneshot. PRESENTE PRA RAYMARA-CHAN! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO!


"Memoriável"

"_**Memorial"**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**A vantagem de ter péssima memória é divertir-se muitas vezes com as mesmas coisas boas, como se fosse a primeira vez."**_

_**-**_

**(Nietzsche)**

**-**

**-**

Ela queria continuar a olhar para cima das estantes de sua casa e poder-se lembrar de todos os momentos em que sua imagem fora capturada. Não podia, entretanto. Os rostos felizes e as expressões malucas que marcavam as fotos de anos anteriores agora já não faziam tanto sentido para a jovem.

Parou em frente a uma foto em especial. A mesma foto em que ela sempre acabava por fundir sua atenção. A mesma foto que Naruto a explicava sempre. Não que ela não se lembrasse totalmente do que aquela imagem significava, mas ela apenas adorava ouvir as histórias que cada uma tinha por detrás delas.

Sakura gostava de ouvir o entusiasmo com que o loiro lhe narrava os pequenos incidentes, mesmo que ela tivesse sido a protagonista de vários deles. Ficava realmente triste ao tentar fazer seus esforços e se lembrar sozinha de seu passado, mas tudo aquilo acabava sendo inútil.

A marca coberta pelos fios rosados lhe incomodava à beça. Sempre que passava o pente por entre os fios, sentia a pele da cicatriz ser irritada. Resmungava palavras desconexas e fazia o loiro rir de seu jeito irritadiço. Mas também o fazia se calar, assim que fuzilava o moço com seus olhos verdes.

Com a foto ainda nas mãos, sentou-se e jogou as pernas no sofá. Não havia nada melhor e nada pior para a moça do que não ter o que fazer. Os três personagens daquela foto eram conhecidos. O loiro era Naruto, a menina era ela quando pequena e o garoto enfezado, ela só sabia que se chamava Sasuke.

Riu ao se lembrar do que o loiro lhe contara sobre o dia em que aquela imagem fora registrada. Não se recordava de nenhuma vírgula do acontecido, mas através do relato do Uzumaki, podia quase jurar que vivia o mesmo momento sempre que imaginava o ocorrido.

Naruto suspirava a cada vez que ela pegava qualquer fotografia e a via olhar sem rumo. Queria entender a razão que ela tinha para fazer aquilo, mas não via lógica aparente. Aquilo era deveras desgastante. Sempre que pegava a moça com retratos nas mãos, tentava fazer algo para que ele se tornasse o foco de sua atenção.

Ele não entendia a graça que ela via em rever momentos os quais ela já não se lembrava mais. Passava as mãos entre os fios dourados ao ver que ela sempre acabava com a mesma foto nas mãos.

- Sakura-chan, por que gosta tanto desta foto? – perguntou, caminhando do batente da porta até o sofá em que ela se jogara.

- Porque ela me faz sentir bem – respondeu, tirando os pés do sofá para dar espaço ao loiro.

- Como consegue sentir-se dessa forma se não se lembra de nada desde o _acidente_? – perguntou, confuso.

- Eu não sei – confidenciou, levantando-se do lugar e colocando a foto onde ela estava. – Acho que é porque me sinto feliz ao saber que já tive um passado – disse, sorrindo. – Mesmo que eu não me lembre dele – completou, sentando-se no colo do moço.

- Sempre que quiser saber de algo, é só me perguntar – disse, puxando o rosto da moça para si.

Ela riu conformada.

Por mais que ele lhe narrasse a vida desde seus cueiros até seus saltos altos, jamais seria a mesma coisa. Sakura sabia que Naruto tinha sido a pessoa com quem mais dividira seus momentos e isso ela só podia afirmar porque era o que todos diziam. Mas sentia falta de suas próprias memórias, de seu próprio modo de lembrar dos fatos.

Naruto apenas lhe apresentava a maneira com que o Uzumaki se recordava de determinados acontecimentos, mas por mais que isso fosse essencial à moça, ainda era insuficiente.

Ela queria se lembrar de como fazia doces quando estava sozinha, queria poder saber como classificava seus amigos quando eles a alegravam ou a entristeciam. Ela queria poder lembrar de como as coisas eram vistas através de seus próprios olhos.

Mas ela só tinha os olhos de Naruto e os olhos de alguns conhecidos.

- Gostaria de um dia poder voltar a ter minhas próprias histórias – desejou, selando os lábios dela aos dele.

- Isso seria bom – disse, descendo a mulher de seu colo e levantando-se em seguida.

- Naruto, porque esse tal de Sasuke estava emburrado no dia dessa foto? – perguntou, voltando sua atenção para a estante.

- Ele sempre esteve – respondeu, ignorando maiores comentários.

-

-

Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e logo após, não precisou de mais esforços para que logo o seu também assim o fizesse. Rolou para o lado e encarou os olhos verdes. Eles sempre pareciam morteiros depois de se abrirem e fecharem constantemente durante o sexo. Naruto já tinha se acostumado a isso desde que passaram a dividir a mesma cama.

- Naruto – chamou ela. – Porque Hinata parece não gostar muito da minha presença? – questionou, curiosa.

- Vocês nunca foram amigas – disse ele. – Acho que nunca sequer conversaram – revelou, incerto.

- Será que nós nunca conversamos? – perguntou, duvidosa.

- Não me lembro de ter visto – falou, puxando os fios rosados para cima. – Nem quando eu e ela namorávamos, ela também nunca tocou no seu nome – revelou.

- Então devo ser indiferente para ela – concluiu, juntando-se ainda mais ao corpo do loiro.

- Você se lembra de todos os meus ex-namorados?- perguntou, curiosa.

- De todos os que eu vi, ao menos, sim – respondeu, levando um cutucão da rosada.

- Ora, não foram tantos assim – falou, rindo. – Eu não me lembro de nenhum! – prosseguiu, brincando com o próprio problema.

- Devia agradecer por isso – falou ele, despertando ainda mais a atenção dela. – Digamos que você não teve muita sorte com seus antigos relacionamentos – respondeu, tentando mostrar a jovem que não fora muito feliz antes dele.

- Eu chorei muito por alguém? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama e encarando o moço.

- Ah, Sakura-chan – coçou a cabeça. – Você não precisa se lembrar de coisas desagradáveis. – falou, tentando mudar de assunto. – Talvez essa seja a vantagem de não se ter memória – concluiu, encarando a moça.

- Talvez você tenha razão – suspirou, deitando-se nos braços dele novamente.

- Acho que vou lembrar apenas dos meus novos namorados – brincou, sapeca.

- Ah, então quer dizer que já pensa em me trocar? – questionou, fingindo uma falsa ira. – E quem é o sujeito que você planeja colocar em meu lugar? – perguntou, interessado na resposta.

- Bom, não tenho ninguém em vista, mas provavelmente será diferente de você – falou, continuando a brincadeira.

- E será diferente como?

- Talvez de cabelos escuros – disse, incerta. – Talvez de olhos diferentes – falou, observando o jovem.

- Neji? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não – eu acho que nunca me envolveria com ele – descartou ela. – Ele me parece frio e orgulhoso demais – completou.

- Então você não gosta dos frios e orgulhosos, Sakura-chan? – perguntou, curioso com a resposta dela.

- Não – respondeu, rápida. – Acho que eu não significaria nada para eles – continuou. – Aliás, eu não sei como eu me comportaria com alguém desse jeito – prosseguiu.

- É por isso que é melhor não ter suas lembranças – falou ele.

- Como eu me comportava com pessoas assim? – perguntou, instigada com o comentário dele. – Era grossa, irônica ou indiferente? – continuou a questionar.

- Você não era nada disso – lembrou ele. – Você jamais seria desse modo a ninguém – falou, tirando um sorriso da moça.

- Então eu devo ter convivido com muitas pessoas assim, não é mesmo? – continuou a perguntar. – Mas devo ter brigado ou deixado de falar com elas, pois depois do acidente, ninguém com esse tipo de personalidade veio me ver ou falar comigo – lembrou ela.

- Não muitas – disse ele. – Apenas o garoto emburrado da foto – contou.

- O Sasuke? – perguntou, querendo apenas a confirmação.

Ele apenas fez que sim através de gestos.

- Outro dia, quando Tenten me acompanhava até o centro da cidade, nós encontramos com ele – disse ela.

- Encontraram? – perguntou ele, tentando controlar a inquietação. – E ele veio falar com vocês? – prosseguiu ele.

- Não – disse ela, naturalmente. – Como você disse, ele sempre parece andar de mau-humor e o máximo que faz é acenar, de um modo totalmente discreto – contou ela.

- É o jeito dele – disse, por fim.

- É uma pena – falou ela. – Se ele fosse simpático, eu até estudaria a hipótese de vê-lo como um dos meus vários namorados – falou, se jogando em cima do Uzumaki com uma gostosa gargalhada.

Ele, que ouviu e percebeu que a moça falara aquilo como uma simples brincadeira que visava enciumá-lo, não fez mais do que sorrir. Mas para Naruto, aquele sorriso era muito mais do que uma brincadeira. Aquele sorriso significava ter de suportar o passado e tentar caminhar adiante.

-

-

A grossa calda de chocolate fazia a moça de olhos verdes andar despercebida entre as calçadas. Ela que colocara a cobertura ainda quente, não esperava que algo tão gostoso pudesse complicar o simples ato de tomar sorvete. A pequena e fraca colherinha parecia não suportar a força que seria necessária para quebrar a casquinha que se formara.

Entretida com a minuciosa missão, não viu que mais pessoas também usavam-se do mesmo trecho que o dela.

Trombou.

- Desculpe – falou, assustada.

O moço de olhos negros nada respondeu, apenas limpou a sujeira e pareceu não se importar com o fato.

- Desculpe-me, eu não tive a intenção Sasuke-san! – falou ela, envergonhada.

- Não tem problema – falou ele, encarando os orbes verdes aflitos dela.

Era realmente estranho escutar seu nome ser falado com o sufixo _san. _Ainda mais daquela que o chamara de _kun_ a vida toda. Ele sabia que ela havia perdido a memória e que, provavelmente, nenhum dos seus amigos a lembrariam de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. Sasuke não se vangloriava pelo que havia feito à moça, mas também não se mostrava abalado.

Era estranho para ele não ser lembrado por ela, mas era realmente tranqüilizante. Se ela não lembrava dele, também não lembrava de nada que ele também a fizera. Das lágrimas que ele a vira derramar durante grande parte de sua vida, agora só via os olhos confusos e indiferentes dela sobre si.

Sentia-se aliviado por isso. Se ela se lembrasse, provavelmente teria pegado o restante do sorvete e teria tentando enfiar-lhe por vias mais convenientes.

- Eu lavo a camisa para você! – falou, despertando-o.

- Não há necessidade – respondeu, sério. – Isso é mais comum do que imagina – comentou, tentando acalmar os nervos da moça.

- É comum derrubarem sorvete em você? – perguntou, envergonhando-se de tê-lo feito.

- Não – respondeu ele. – É normal que acidentes aconteçam a qualquer um – continuou.

- Quer ao menos que eu lhe pague um sorvete como desculpas pelo ocorrido? – perguntou, ainda tentando-se desculpar.

- Você não me deve desculpas de nada – falou, ele. – Preciso ir – completou.

Ela apenas concordou. Ele seguiu o seu caminho. E Naruto observou a cena toda, com a face mais destorcida que podia fazer. Pelo menos agora, a casquinha de chocolate estava totalmente partida.

-

-

Os cheiros de temperos impregnavam o ambiente. O cabelo que costumeiramente ficava solto, agora estava preso. O pano, que virava e mexia era segurado por ela, já não se encontrava tão limpo quanto antes. Algumas manchinhas e gotas de água contribuíam para que ele tomasse essa forma.

Experimentou o molho e colocou mais sal. Naruto gostava de gostos fortes, como o do ramem de porco. Uma coisa mal-temperada não seria elogiada por ele.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e deduziu que ele já havia chegado. Tomou o cuidado de observar se não faltava nada. O chuveiro foi ligado e ela aproveitou o banho dele para colocar os pratos por sobre a mesa.

Nada muito enfeitado, apenas com utilidades e pouquíssima beleza. Não gostava daqueles pratos alaranjados, se ela pudesse, trocaria todos eles por cores frias. Aquilo causava certa dor na vista da dona dos olhos verdes.

Soltou-se do avental e o pendurou no canto da cozinha. Abriu a porta do banheiro e deixou as roupas caírem. O loiro abriu a porta de vidro e mesmo que ela fosse seu objeto de desejo, naquele dia, pouca importância ele deu.

Sakura entrou e sorriu para ele. Ele apenas maneou a boca. Logo, as mãos dela escorregaram pelo dorso masculino e mesmo que a pele dele estivesse toda arrepiada, livrou-se do contato feminino e abriu a porta do boxe novamente, deixando a jovem sozinha.

- Algum problema, Naruto? – perguntou ela.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Porque não quis que eu o tocasse? – perguntou, confusa.

- Estou cansado – disse, mentindo.

Aquilo não havia convencido a moça. Era deveras ridículo acreditar que fosse apenas o cansaço dele. Ainda que estivesse com ele há pouquíssimo tempo, ela sabia que mesmo estando cansaço, seu bom-humor estaria sempre presente.

- A comida está pronta – falou ela, fechando o boxe que ele abrira.

-

-

Naquela noite, ela dormiria em sua casa. O comportamento arredio e estranho do loiro a preocupava. Tentou-se lembrar de qualquer coisa que tivesse feito ou dito para ele, mas não encontrou nada e diante disso, preferiu deixar a casa do jovem, levantando ainda mais as suspeitas infundadas do loiro. Perguntou-se se em seus relacionamentos anteriores também já passara por isso. Dessa vez, ela ficou sem respostas.

As gavetas vazias e as caixas de coisas guardadas mostravam que ela estava de mudança. A Haruno não sabia dizer a razão de ter empacotado tudo aquilo para levar para a casa de Naruto, já que ele andava esquisito com ela. Mas também se perguntava se era algum problema consigo própria, pois ele sempre a convidava para mudar-se definitivamente.

Desceu as escadas e começou a procurar por qualquer coisa que pudesse ter esquecido. Visitou cômodo por cômodo e deparou-se com a dispensa. Nada útil, considerou ela. Entrou e remexeu algumas coisas, na tentativa de confirmar a inutilidade dos objetos ali.

O local empoeirado tinha sido evitado desde que sofrera o acidente. Sua alergia e sua falta de memória não faziam sua dispensa ser o melhor lugar da casa a se visitar.

Uma caixa um tanto quanto alegre lhe chamou a atenção. Questionou-se se aquilo fora realmente dela, pois o vermelho, o rosa e o verde não lhe pareciam as melhores combinações.

- Isso deve ser do Naruto – disse ela, para si mesma.

Descartou a hipótese ao abrir e se deparar com vários corações recortados. Aquilo era muito feminino e romântico para um homem. Um papel lhe saltou aos olhos.

"_**Um dia ainda vou dar o coração a quem realmente goste de mim"**_

Deduziu que aquilo só poderia ser seu, afinal encontrou seu nome em vários dos papeizinhos ali presentes. Uma coleção de fotos também lhe chamou a atenção. Seus cabelos, ainda que mais curtos, estavam presos e junto de si estava uma morena com coques. Era Tenten. Virou a foto e viu a data em que fora tirada. Confirmou suas suspeitas, já que fazia apenas dois anos que aquela imagem fora tirada.

Encontrou várias fotos, inclusive uma de Naruto e Hinata. Leu alguns poemas e riu de outras coisas que encontrou. Mas nada lhe chamou tanto a atenção quanto _aquela _foto.

"_Mas porque diabos eu estou abraçando o Sasuke-san?"_

-

-

Os olhos dela observavam cada passo dele. Até mesmo os pequenos movimentos que ele fazia com os lábios e as mãos. Nada lhe passava diante dos olhos. Assim que ele pagou a conta, ela assim também o fez. Despediu-se do garçom que a atendera e seguiu o moreno.

Passos e mais passos até que o jovem se virasse e olhasse para ela. Continuou andando e tendo a jovem como companhia naquela caminhada. Sasuke não sabia se esperava a jovem ou se ignorava a presença dela.

Optou por ignorá-la. Ele era bom nisso.

Mas ela o parou assim que ele forçou a porta para entrar.

- Uchiha-san – chamou ela.

Ele lhe deu ouvidos.

- Preciso saber por qual razão tenho esta foto com você – falou, mostrando para ele.

Ele segurou a foto e num suspiro pesado, convidou a moça para entrar.

-

-

A Haruno ouviu cada palavra do moreno. Deu atenção a cada uma das frases e pareceu fazer um esforço tremendo para tentar se lembrar de tudo. Mas não pôde. Mordeu os lábios ao se lembrar da conversa com Naruto, onde dissera que se o Uchiha fosse mais simpático, ela poderia até pensar em dar-lhe uma chance. Jamais podia imaginar que eles já haviam estado juntos durante algum tempo.

Agora os poemas tristes e melosos faziam sentido. Agora entendia porque lhe faltavam cartas-respostas ou qualquer bilhete onde ele havia assinado qualquer tipo de graciosidade a ela. Entendia também o porquê do estranho comportamento de Naruto toda vez que ela tentava lhe tirar alguma coisa de seu passado que estivesse relacionada aos seus sentimentos.

- Nós namoramos muito tempo?- perguntou, curiosa.

- Nós nunca chegamos a namorar – respondeu, tentando ser mais educado do que o de costume. – Mas estivemos juntos durante muito tempo – respondeu, vagarosamente.

- E porque nós nunca namoramos?

- Eu nunca senti nada por você – revelou ele.

Diante daquela frase, ela emudeceu. Não que ela fosse chorar por não ter sido correspondida ou porque quisesse ser, afinal ela nem mesmo se lembrava dele, exceto nas fotos onde ele era o personagem _malvado_.

- Acho inútil perguntar a razão de não ter dado certo – comentou ela, imaginando que aquela história devia ter sido triste. – Mas porque Naruto e os meus amigos não me contaram nada? – perguntou, chateada por ter sido excluída de grande parte de sua vida.

Grande parte de acordo com Sasuke e de acordo com as datas dos bilhetes e papéis que ainda povoavam a tão _chocante_ caixinha. Ela sempre achou que eles não tivessem contado por causa de seus relacionamentos nunca terem dado certo ou porque ela se cansara deles. Jamais imaginou que eles haviam omitido essa parte da história por ter sido manchada pela tristeza dela.

Recordou-se das palavras de Naruto, onde aquilo que lhe faria sofrer ao lembrar era preferível que caísse no esquecimento. Repensou a hipótese da omissão.

- Uchiha-san – tornou a chamá-lo. – Eu sofri muito por sua causa? – questionou, um pouco embaraçada.

- O suficiente para que ninguém lhe contasse – disse, não escondendo nada da moça.

- Talvez eles estivessem certos ao não me contar nada – falou ela.

Ele concordou.

- Me desculpe – falou, encarando o chão.

- Por mais que eu tenha ficado surpresa ao saber que já tive um envolvimento mais íntimo do que apenas um esbarrão com um pouco de sorvete – iniciou ela. – E por mais que eu tenha ficado triste ao saber que amei sem ser amada – prosseguiu. – Tudo isso me parece uma história muito distante da minha. É como se fosse algo que tivesse acontecido a um parente distante e isso não me afeta – falou ela.

Ele nada disse. Apenas deixou que ela continuasse.

- Da mesma forma com que me esqueci do meu passado – falou ela. – Eu também não me lembro dos meus sentimentos – finalizou ela, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Tenho certeza de que Naruto ficará feliz ao saber disso – finalizou ele.

- Só me responda uma coisa, Sasuke-san – pediu ela. – O que você fez para que eu o amasse? – perguntou, deixando ele sem respostas.

- Nada – respondeu, apreensivo com a reação dela.

- Imaginei – respondeu, sorrindo. – Desculpe-me pelo incômodo – falou ela, deixando a casa do Uchiha.

"_E se você não fez nada, porque eu te amei tanto?"_

_-_

_-_

Abriu a porta da casa com cuidado para que ele não acordasse. Colocou os restantes das suas coisas no chão da sala e tornou a trancar a porta. Acendeu o interruptor do corredor e caminhou até o quarto do loiro. Encontrou o jovem deitado de bruços, com os cabelos todos bagunçados.

Sorriu ao ver o modo como ela dormia. Mais parecia uma criança que havia jogado futebol ou nadado a tarde toda. Descalçou-se das sapatilhas e as deixou na entrada do quarto.

A passos lentos aproximou-se do loiro e cruzou a cintura dele com as pernas. O peso dela o fez acordar e girar de frente para a mulher. Não se assustou, pois o cheiro dos cabelos dela lhe caíram por sobre a face preguiçosa.Os lábios dela selaram a boca dele e o jovem correspondeu o carinho com voracidade. Parecia faminto e desesperado por aquele gesto.

Naquele momento as dúvidas que ele tivera ao ver a jovem conversando com Sasuke lhe deixaram as idéias, mas retornaram-lhe à mente assim que ela soltou-lhe a boca.

- Naruto, você deveria ter me contado sobre Sasuke-san – falou ela, fazendo com que ele subisse o tronco e derrubasse a jovem para suas pernas.

- Ele te disse – afirmou ele. – Não foi? – questionou mesmo assim.

- Não – respondeu ela. – Eu encontrei algumas fotos onde eu estava junto dele e o perguntei – contou, resumidamente.

- E então ele te contou – presumiu, suspirando.

- Sim – falou. – Disse que ele havia me feito sofrer demais – reiterou.

- Disse? – perguntou, confuso.

- Sim e também disse que você ficaria feliz ao saber que eu não me sentia abalada por saber disso – completou. – Me senti como uma telespectadora ao ver o romance de dois personagens mal-sucedidos – finalizou.

- Você não sentiu mais nada alem disso? – perguntou, instigado.

- Não – disse, naturalmente. – Só senti que eu era uma idiota ao amar alguém que não fazia o mesmo – falou, puxando o loiro para a sala.

- Porque você estava conversando com ele em frente à sorveteria? – insistiu, desconfiado.

- Eu esbarrei nele e tentei me desculpar – falou, tentando saber como Naruto tinha ficado sabendo daquilo. – Mas como sabe?

- Eu vi – disse ele, sentindo-se envergonhado por dizer aquilo.

Realmente, ele tinha visto o acontecido. Mas ignorou ao ver quem eram os protagonistas da história e assim que viu, esqueceu de tudo e raciocinou o que qualquer um raciocinaria.

- Então era por isso que você estava estranho? – perguntou, já sabendo da resposta.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça ao passo que ela lhe pediu ajuda.

- Me ajude a encontrar um lugar para eu guardar minhas fotos e minhas coleções de cartas e revistas – disse ela.

- Mas porque quer guardar essas coisas se elas não te fazem sentido algum? – perguntou curioso, ao ver o interesse dela em manter aquilo tudo guardado.

- São minhas memórias, Naruto – falou ela. – Mesmo que eu não me recorde de nenhuma delas – continuou. – Mas ainda assim, são memórias, dos dias após o acidente elas serão lembradas – disse. – Dos dias que eu vivi antes dele, ficarão guardadas nestes arquivos, mas mesmo assim, ainda que nada fique na minha cabeça, sei que farão parte das minhas memórias esquecidas – finalizou ela.

Ele riu.

- E eu saberei que mesmo não lembrando, eu terei vivido cada uma delas – falou, pegando mais uma caixa e entregando ao loiro.

_**Owari.**_

**N/A**: Espero que alguém goste disso. Ficou bem grandinha para uma idéia que surgiu durante uma aula de "Organização de Arquivos Históricos".

Peço que aos que leram, comentem. Nem que seja pra dizer que odiou.

Eu escrevo pra ganhar reviews mesmo, já que não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Kissus a todos e dêem GO!.**

**Sabaku no Y.**


End file.
